Silent Christmas
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Well this was thought as a Christmas present, but well...I think you need to read it to understand. The main plot is that Hungary has invited everyone over to Christmas, but by a night walk she dissapears and the others hear her sing...


A/N: well as already pointed out on my DA account will I try to get some fics continued and also to get some new ones up as a Christmas present for the ones who bother to read my fics…

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fics I don't own anything in it…

* * *

It was the night before December 24 the air was chilly and the streets were nearly empty only the streetlight and the many chain lights which decorated the snow covered streets. Most people were already in they homes and sleeping in they warm beds some children talking in hushed voices filled with excitement about the presents they would find under the Christmas tree after dawn passes, but it was only a few minutes past ten. Only a little group of nine was strolling through the empty streets the others would come only tomorrow.

"The stars are shining so brightly." called one of them as he stopped his brown eyes staring up in the dark sky.

"Yes they shine like a million diamonds." replied the woman stopping on his side her long pale blonde hair dancing in the little breeze which come up.

"Italy come already you will only freeze to the spot." called a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"You don't worry about the kid to much Ludwig." said a silky voice from behind him which made the blonde shudder and turn around to face the grinning man standing behind him.

"Would you stop with scaring me half to death." Germany snapped in annoyance, but everyone could see that his hands were shaking while the other continued to grin at him creepily.

"You know I feel really sorry for you and your siblings Toris." Arthur whispered to the brown haired man standing beside him watching Russia worriedly.

"Thanks…" he said.

"Brother stop misbehaving yourself it is already a miracle that Elizabeth invited YOU to spend Christmas here in Budapest even thought she would have many grounds to invite only Felix over together maybe with Italy-chan, Kiku, Turky and maybe also Roderich over seeing as the two of them were married once." snapped Belarus her hands on her hips ignoring the strange whimper like noise coming from Austria.

"Okey Natasha." Russia said as he threw a nervous glance at the young woman making everyone look first confused from one pale blond to the other and then to stare at Lithuania who come with the two.

"Don't ask they can get even more confusing." he replied which was the truth the two had a strange brother-sister relationship by which he had sometimes the feeling as if Ivan was sometimes scared of her which was not possible in his option, but what would be the other explanation?

"Ah if we are already talking about our lovely Madame who has invited us where is she?" asked suddenly Francis.

"WHAT?!" the whole group exclaimed in shock as they suddenly noticed that Hungary was missing.

"Where could she be?" Arthur asked he really didn't like it if a Lady was walking around alone in the night.

"Elizabeth!" Austria yelled in panic as he started looking around.

"I suggest we split up." suggested Alfred the others nodding. "Okey then Germany goes with Italy, Austria with Belarus because sending him with France wouldn't help so he will go with Russia "America watched with great amusement as France paled and threw a frightened glance at the stoic looking Russia "England will come with me and Lithuania will go alone." Alfred finished and each group went hurriedly on they way to find the young woman.

It was already near midnight when they met up on the Chain-Bridge somewhat tired from all the running and with soar throats, but then Italy suddenly spotted Lithuania waving to them frantically from the other side of the bridge. Running over to him they walked down from the bridge.

"What is it Toris?" Belarus asked, she and Russia were used to run around in snow and cold for hours so were they not bothered that much by the weather.

"I have found her." the brown head said before letting out a panicked yelp when Austria grabbed him suddenly by the shoulders.

"Where…where is she?" he asked the other so he missed the icy glare Russia was sending him.

"There…" Toris said while pointing down to the Duane which was cowered by a tick ice shield.

Everyone stared down noticing the long black jacked the young woman wore then they eyes went further spotting a figure on the ice it seemed to them as if the figure would dance.

"She will get a cold only in her dress." Italy said as suddenly the sound of the church bells.

"Strange it isn't midnight yet." Ludwig said as Natasha held her hand up.

"Psss…I think she is singing." she said.

Everyone went silent and started listening while Hungary was dancing gracefully on the ice of the Duane her long brown hair falling over her now closed emerald eyes the deep emerald dress which left her pale shoulders uncovered moving with her, pl lips opening to sing as if replying to the sad tone of the bells.

"_Emlékezz Európa a déli harangszóra_

_Tudod- e miért? Miért szól a harang?_

_Miért, miért, miért?_

_A Nándori hősökért…_

_Miért szólt a harang_

_azon a véres hajnalon_

_az aradi tornyokon? _

_Tudod__- e miért?_

_Miért, miért?_

_A szertefoszlott álmokért_

_A tizenhármakért. _

"Hmm…what is she singing?" Italy asked as he watched the young woman, her tone was sad and melancholic.

"She is singing about the past…" Toris replied eyes never leaving the figure on the ice.

_Még most is sir a harang _

_A Trianoni tájakon, _

_Tudod- e miért?_

_Miéért, miért?_

_A széttépet részekért_

_az odakünt rekedtekért,_

_a szétszakadt családokért. _

Francois swallowed hard while listening to the song and recogrinaising what she was remembering.

"Ugh…" was the only thing he could get out his throath suddenly feeling dry while his stomach clenched.

_A be nem gyógyult sebekért_

_A szívekbe fojtott jajokért._

_Miért, miért, miért? _

_Egy egész nemzetért…_

_Emlékszel- e még Európa _

_Az 56-os háborúra s a lyukas lobogóra?_

_Tudod- e miért, miért szól a harang?_

At this threw Belarus a glare at England, Austria, America, Germany and her brother.

_Miért, miért, miért?_

_A tőled kapott reményekért, _

_egy cserbenhagyott nemzetért,_

_a koncnak dobott népekért_

_a feláldozott hősökért!_

_Hallgass a harangszóra _

_Te büszke Európa,_

_Tudod- e már, kért szól a harang?_

_Hallgass a harangszóra _

_Te büszke Európa,_

_Tudod- e már, kért szól a haraang?" _

The song ended and Elizabeth fell to her knees hands resting on the cold ice.

"Eli…" but Roderich was interupted by B elarus who turned to them with cold eyes.

"Don't even dare to think about it." she hissed "As already said before it is truly a miracle that she has invited you all to spend Christmas with her after all you guys have put that poor girl through, heck even Turkay threated her better in those hundred-fifty years of domination the you Germany and my dear _brother_. Austria you were a dissapointment as husband America you were also an idiot as you were for those things by Francois. Really…" she growled as she walked down to the ice and made her way carefully to Elizabeth.

Reaching her she pulled her own wram jacked down and put it ont he shivering woman's bare shoulders her pale lips already shene pale blue.

"Come now, we go to your house and get you warmed up." She said softly as she helped the other up allowin her to snuggle up to the blond woman.

"Thank you…" Elizabeth said in a feint tone.

"Your welcome dear." Natasha answered softly as suddenly a snowflake fell on her nos emelting on her skin, looking up she saw that it had started snowing again when the tower clocks started hitting middnight…

…it was finally Christmas.

Meanwhile as both woman stood on the ice of the big river seperating Hungary's capital city in two parts they eyes cast up on the gray skies watchin the snow falling softly were the others watching them while six men still heard the melacholic voice of Hungary ringing in they ears…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: not fully what I planned, but oh well… Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
